


Margaret

by Kage_Nightray



Series: War is worse than hell [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Nightray/pseuds/Kage_Nightray
Summary: Margaret Houlihan couldn’t believe her rotten luck. Margaret curled just past her hairline, far enough back that you had to look really hard to find it. At least it was hidden, but why the hell was she stuck with someone else with her name? It was the only thing that was really hers.Five times Margaret thought she met her soulmate, plus the time she figured it out.





	Margaret

The first time Margaret met another Margaret, they were both 17 and in their last year of high school. She went by Maggie, and tasted like chocolate which was a special treat in the Depression. Maggie necked with Margaret for hours, then never spoke to her again.

Margaret stayed away from girls for a while after that.

***

In college, Margaret met Meg. Meg showed her pleasure Margaret hadn’t known was possible. Meg taught Margaret how to dance, how to flirt, how to drink, how to manipulate men. Meg was two years ahead of Margaret in school, and she joined the army as soon as she graduated. Margaret promised to follow as soon as she could. She didn’t care that the writing underneath her hair hadn’t turned dark, she loved Meg and knew she had to be the one.

They exchanged carefully worded letters while Meg was in Europe with the Army, until one of Margaret’s letters was returned stamped “K.I.A.”

Margaret got drunk that night, and woke up in bed with a boy she had never met. She stayed away from alcohol.

***

Then came sweet Peggy Hayden. Margaret met her at the Coleman Theatre in Miami, Oklahoma. There was a big party. Margaret was there to celebrate graduating college and joining the Army, Peggy was there celebrating her high school graduation. When they met, Margaret fell head-over-heels in love with the sweetest girl she had ever met. She was to Peggy what Meg had been to her, and it was the first time she thought of Meg without sobbing her heart out in two years.

Peggy wrote her faithfully every week after Margaret shipped out. Margaret always replied promptly, again convinced this was the one.

After a year, Margaret received a tear-stained letter telling her Peggy had met her soulmate. Margaret’s heart broke as she wrote back her congratulations, ending the letter with the suggestion that they stop writing.

Margaret got drunk again after sending that letter, and slept with her first general. He wouldn’t be her last.

She didn’t open any more letters from Peggy Hayden, and eventually Peggy stopped writing.

~~ Margaret saved every letter. ~~


End file.
